


I set fire to it all and welcomed my downfall

by rory0king



Series: Suddenly a piercing static Hold your breath try not to panic [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Chaos Children, Fuck JK Rowling, Gen, Gen until older, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, I still have no clue what I'm doing, M/M, Misgendering, Mute Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Swearing, They/Them Harry Potter, Violent Thoughts, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), Yeah they aren't enjoying school, still not beta read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rory0king/pseuds/rory0king
Summary: Is Hogwarts ready for Jinx? NopeIs Jinx ready for Hogwarts? NopeOh boy.....Mar 12; Temp pause in writing because I have a huge eassy to write along with some end of unit tests that I need to study for
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Series: Suddenly a piercing static Hold your breath try not to panic [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2183997
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	1. A prologue, but on a train this time wi- WHATS THIS OH WATCH OUT WATCH OUT WATCH OUT

\-------Hogwarts-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jinx was having a very shit day, thank you very much. Papa said they should watch what words are used in their mind, even if Slender’s radiation stopped people from getting there, and out loud if they ever spoke here. Jinx didn’t really care right now though, they were on a train away from their family to cold, rainy Scotland. They couldn’t wear a petticoat under the ankle length dark blue skirt unfortainly, but they did get to wear one of papa’s hoodies over a black long sleeve, even if the jacket was so very large on them, obviously meant for his strong and adult body. The were also wearing the shoes BEN picked out along with plain knee high black socks. There was someone else in the tiny room with them, Jinx liked the boys' hair. Not really red, Helen called it ginger when the family helped them on the platform, the colour reminded them of two things. Sunsets and Helen, mainly how exact he was about colours and the names. Plus the boy seemed to know lots about where they were, Masky and papa always told them to know everything about where you are. Problem, the boy very obviously didn’t know sign language so Jinx was writing on a pad like they were four again.  
[Name? I’m Jinx Thomas and I use they/them pronouns, can you explain this all? I’m new to this world.] There that sounded polite, or at least they think so. As the boy started to delve into the history of the world, or at least what an 11 year old boy remembers, Jinx realized that they had kind of relaxed. Maybe this boy, Ron he said, could be their friend. The family did want them to at least try to enjoy the four years they had to be here, plus Sally and BEN wanted had already read through their books faster than them. Based on that reaction, they wanted to learn just so they could explain more to their siblings. Of course right when they were getting comfortable, someone slammed the door open. Another boy, this one so posh looking, walked in and started talking.  
“Weasley, hanging out with obviously a mudblood. Does your family have no shame? Your kind shouldn’t be allowed here.” He pointed at me while talking but Jinx was more focused on the reds and purple now decorating Ron’s face and the speed he rose to tackle the posh boy, oh they think Ron broke him. If Jinx didn’t know better, they would assume Masky had taught their new friend the art of tackling people. Yep, they were definitely keeping Ron Weasley, he seemed very fun. Maybe Hogwarts wouldn't be so bad. 


	2. A Frist Day From Ron's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day at Hogwarts yuck 
> 
> this isn't even near how long I wanted it to be

\------------Day After The Sorting--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron was worried about his new friend. Jinx Thomas was a non speaking muggleborn from America who had an odd set of pronouns and fashion style, but who was Ron to judge. They looked weird too, Ron could see very faint scars he didn’t dare ask about littering tan skin, thick dark brown hair with two orange stripes hanging from the long braid, orange painted nails, vibrant green eyes, and a very short height especially compared to Ron. Jinx had chriped and clapped when he had ran at Malfoy, Ron’s new friend supported him without even knowing why Ron had done it. It was that moment that he decided to always stand by Jinx and that started with going to hufflepuff then learning their way of talking. Ron knew the wizarding world would never respect them, and not just for their muggleborn status. They just seemed to not care when Ron asked how they would deal with the scorn. Ron could sort of connect with Jinx, having so many siblings even if Ron didn’t have as many as them. Ron didn’t want to tell his new friend what to do but Ron knew there was no way the teachers were going to let his friend wear the girls uniform, the high socks, and the school appropriate heels that barely left the ground. After explaining, Jinx slowly signed because Ron was still new,  
~This is the shortest skirt I’ve ever worn, I can change into one of my longer ones, right?~ Oh Jinx was going to be ripped apart and they didn’t even know it. He shook his head as Jinx handed him an orange ribbon to tie their low ponytail with, wearing anything but the uniform was even more against the rules. The pair started to walk to the great hall as Jinx slowly sign asked about his family. Of course before they made it to the hufflepuff table, Snape spotted them.  
“Mr. Thomas. Go change, boys must wear the boys uniform.” The sneer was very audible and visible, yet Jinx just smiled with a tilted head. They then ignored Snape, Ron’s friend was crazy, and dragged Ron by the hand with a skipping walk. Snape was shocked by a first year muggleborn, who normally where the most terrified, just walking away that he didn’t even do anything! Well Ron was going to make Jinx try a bunch of wizarding food and drinks to make up for the mini heart attack. He knows that they will hate pumpkin juice, having listened to them gush over the very very sweet but also bitter white and black drink someone they called LJ made them on the train. They had said it was the little sweets they were allowed, stating someone named EJ, a non-magical healer from what Ron could tell. When at the table, he made sure to sit in front of Jinx to see their signs better.   
\--------------------------------------During Transfiguration--------------------------------------------------------  
Ron could tell something very bad was coming. Jinx was writing with a quill, how did they write so well it matched the slight poshly words from on the train that their friend had written, while swinging their legs under the desk. Yet Ron knew McGonagall was watching them, he knew why too this day was going both as he expected and so very not, Jinx. He would have expected a Weasley Matirach Howler for not being a gryffindor if Percy and the twins weren’t all in slytherin, Snape had been his usual bat self but that had been shut down, and now Ron was expecting McGonagall to say something and it go completely different.   
"Mr Thomas, I see you have finished the spell quite easily if you have time to mess around in my class." Ron could infer that Jinx knew the strict professor wouldn't know sign because they just held up a very sharp needle with a gem under the eyehole. To even further prove that they knew the information, Jinx swiped the eye of the needle on the desk and when the metal didn't light seemed to deflate a little. McGonagall had not stood in shock like Snape, but the older woman did purse her lips and decided to not call on Jinx again after that. However throughout the day, even if it wasn’t that far into it, Ron had noticed the differences in the way his friend signed and how they acted when others were around. Jinx alone had a huge smile with a very relaxed posture, however with other people their smile was much smaller and they sat straight up. Yet even with people, probably because others couldn’t understand, Jinx signed freely with sass imbibed into the words not verbally spoken. Ron knew he might not be the most book smart, but he did know people and his new friend was most definitely putting on an act in front of other people. Ron knew he should be distrustful but he just couldn’t be when he watched the oddball brunette hop and bounce when excited at something they found in their books to write about to their family in the long, very long letter that they kept adding to throughout the day.


	3. A Platonic Nap After A Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, just some fluff between the kids  
> also I should explain that because of my laziness and forgetfulness, I forgot to explain why they wizarding world isn't calling Jinx, Harry Potter. Mostly because I didn't want to deal with that and also because I really am not sure how to write that, so here's my shitty reasoning for why the wizarding world thinks Harry's dead. Slender radiation and Jinx believing themself to be Jinx Thomas, never Harry Potter.

\------------------------The Third Week Of School-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx was in the headmaster’s office. Not because they did anything like set fire to something, or Malfoy who kept annoying their friend. They could see that the vile words that left the blonde’s mouth were starting to get to Ron even if he lied and said it didn’t. Plus as someone who loved and cared for their own family very much, they would have lost control and burnt the posh boy long ago. The headmaster very much couldn’t read their signs so they were once again putting the writing with a quill lessons Helen gave them long ago to use, Helen had made them learn because words are art too. Jinx knew what the horrid dressed man was up too and wouldn’t let him get away with it.  
[I feel no need to answer these questions as I find them invasive and there is no reason for you to know.] How dare this man try to question the way their family raised them! All Jinx wanted was for this stupid school to use the correct pronouns and let them dress how they wanted. They were wearing the uniform and that's all that should matter. Jinx didn’t even re paint their nails yet, start wearing the very simple and plain makeup their family let them have, or have their hair in the braid with star clips that they unfortunately couldn’t do themself because they forgot to ask Jane and Nina to teach them. Fuck Jinx didn’t even start wearing the jewarly that was in their trunk yet! They didn’t want to eat the headmaster, he was so old he was probably rotted already, no matter how hungry they were. However if they thought of ripping his throat out, slicing his gut, bashing the old head in, and many more very gruesome deaths, well only they know. Right now Jinx just wanted to be with their family, but sitting in Ron’s lap listening to him ramble was a close second. When they had first jumped Ron, the ginger blushed so much that they thought he would explode, lucky Ron got used to their very touchy nature. Cuddles were not something that happened in The Ark very often but it wasn’t odd to find the residents touching in some way. Hand holding was pretty common along with play fighting and training spars. It only makes sense that JInx would be a very touchy person with the little loving touch they got before The Ark and then being raised in the very loving, even if unconventaly, home. Whoops they weren’t listening to their friend speak about chess strategy, LJ would love wizards chess. However it was getting harder to listen and stay awake with everything. Everything meaning Ron’s breathing, the airy but still dimly light common room for the puffs, the mindless chatter of the others in the room and the more important words coming from their friends' mouths. It reminded Jinx of their first year back home, they would only sleep in papa's arms while the other members of The Ark chatted away as they slipped into dreamless slumber. Yeah, they might as well shove their head into Ron’s neck because there was no way they were staying awake in these conditions.


	4. Meeting the Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, Percy, George and Fred meet Jinx.....
> 
> Some things, 1 I changed some things from cannon bc fuck JK they deserved to be slytherins, 2 I'm skipping around a lot bc I realized since 'Harry' is 'dead' none of Dumbledore's test would happen. I know when people make Dumbledore think that's Harry is dead and use the tests on Neville but I don't want to make him suffer like that. I might do like time skips back to show moments between Jinx and others. I am still trying to write more for the chapters but its slow going

\----------------------Christmas Break--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jinx felt kind of bad leaving Ron at the school alone, so they had decided to stay even if they hated it. Not even including the teachers and students, the old castle had no heat in Scotland which made it even colder, there was constantly water dripping even if you weren't in the lower levels of the school, it was very dark despite the many, many candles, and that brings them to another point, the school cares too much about aesthetic with the candles, supplies, and even books. The american books Masky got were far more morden and helpful. As much as they wanted to see The Ark and the beings inside again, they also wanted to spend more time with the ginger. Plus because of the small number of students, the tables were pushed together meaning Jinx got to meet their friend’s brothers, Ron had some parchment prepared. Both first years were surprised at the pale and freckled hands that signed with practiced movements.  
~All slytherins know sign language because of the merpeople in the Black Lake~ Percy was the one signing but the twin terrors, as Ron said the Weasley mother called them, started to sign after the oldest stopped. Well one twin, Fred they think based on the slightly bigger freckle under his right eye that Ron said only Fred had, was the one sign asking if they knew some pranks. Jinx remembers Masky muttering about LJ’s pranks and making the clown pasta to promise to not teach them, plus papa also made LJ do the same promise along with an extra promise to not let them get harmed. They still have no idea how the pair got LJ to agree.  
~One of my family members loves pranks and plans to teach me when I’m a bit older~ This seemed to please the twins based on the very, but not Jeff wide, grins that took over their faces. Jinx took a moment to admire the way the freckles moved, the twins had way more than Ron and no one had real freckles at The Ark, but Nina did use makeup and stickers to do fake heart ones. Oh right they were talking!  
~I’m not deaf, you can talk verbally, I just don’t~ Jinx was able to use slightly faster hand movements now that their friend knew the signs better.  
“Oh we know. We just wanted to prove a point.” The twins talked in unison with each other and oddly Percy seemed to have the same tic EJ got when someone was trying to escape his infirmary and the cannibal, EJ explained the word while checking them over after, wanted badly to slap the restless patient.  
“So Jinx, Ron said you only just found out about magic. What's your favorite class so far?” Percy asked in an almost monotone voice if it weren't for the slight amusement at the twins antics. The question made them think a bit, not a lot of teachers were nice and those that weren’t were just indifferent to them, so Jinx thinks Percy meant by the material. Defence was okay, Jinx mostly liked it because the teachers stutter reminded them of Toby no matter how fake the stutter really was. By actual work they had to pick between potions and transfiguration, assuming flying was out. After that little thinking session, Jinx thinks that Percy could be interesting if he made them think like that more, even if the question was pretty basic.  
~I’d have to say potions, even if Snape is horrid, the rhythm of making a potion is much more engaging than transfiguration, my second pick, although that could be because not a lot of teachers can read sign~ There, based on what their friend said, because Jinx wanted to learn about his family and in such bothered Ron until he told them, the studies Percy would probably prefer a thought out answer. Lucky the third oldest seemed pleased with their repose, agreeing with a simple nod before starting his lunch. The twins, who had finished eating while Jinx though, they really needed to stop getting lost in their own head for so long and as much as they did, took this as their chance to ask them questions. Jinx really didn’t know if the grins were supposed to scare them, however it would take a lot to put them off.  
“How do you feel about flying?” Jinx’s grin suddenly matched the older boys as Percy, who doesn’t enjoy flying, and Ron, who they conversed about flying for hours at, groaned. Yep, Jinx liked the Weasley family. Ron was and will always be their favorite though.


	5. The Talk of Families But Not Actually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still on hiatus but I had enough time to write a short chapter in-between classes :)

\--------------------Hufflepuff Common Room, Before Crisimas Break---------------------------------------

Jinx had finsied reading the letter from the Ark, mostly Teer’s part where he answered back on how Jinx could talk to their new friend about the family without scarring the eleven year old or getting in trouble with Slender. While any of The Ark members are good at strategizing for missions, Teer was much better at strategizing the human, like Ron, mind. However Teer probably got the proxies to come up with the little jobs written in the letter based on diffenterating handwriting, although they are pretty sure LJ helped with the small magical equivalents, if the jobs had any, added in the margens of the paper. Great! Now they could answer Ron’s questions about their own family and maybe talk about the Weasley bunch too, if their friend wanted to of course. Ah, the ginger was playing chess against another hufflepuff, Ernie they believe. Maybe Jinx should just sit by and let them finish the game, it was Ron’s favorite after all and Jinx wasn’t too good at chess to play an interesting game with their friend.   
“Hey Jinx, this game is one move away from ending” Well, guess that solves that.   
“No way! How did you do that?” Ernie was...unhappy? About losing, yet he seemed excited? Maybe when they get back home they should ask if someone can teach them more about detailing emotions. Jinx thinks that now would be a good time for them and Ron to talk.   
~Famly talk? Mine finally got back to me on what I could tell you~ Jinx had to lie a bit in order to wait for the letter so they had told Ron that their family all were very protective of one's privacy. Jinx had even re-wrote the jobs plus the magical equivalents on another sheet of parchment as while Ron was now very good at reading signs, long and wordy conversations like this one were not something he could understand just yet.   
=============================================================================================================  
Summery of what Jinx told Ron about each member;

Slenderman/Mr. Schulz: owner of the house, a big name lawyer who houses abused children and adults, called 'Mr. S' by the house  
Hoodie/ Brian Thomas: Jinx's guardian/ father, private bodyguard hired by 'Mr. S'  
Masky/Tim: private bodyguard hired by 'Mr. S'  
Skully/Jay: private bodyguard hired by 'Mr. S', also mute & taught Jinx sign  
Toby: Private bodyguard hired by 'Mr. S'  
Helen: Freelance artist  
Puppeteer/Johnathan: Mostly travels with Helen, a private therapist for the house hired by 'Mr. S'  
Jeff: In a band that plays gigs sometimes, mostly stays home 'practicing'  
Liu: Gun trainer  
Jane: Owns a flower shop  
Nina: Writes the music for Jeff's band  
Clockwork/Natalie: Works as a clock & watch repairer  
LJ: Owns a sweet shop in the town the house lives near  
EJ: Private doctor for the house  
Sally: 8 year old taken in by 'Mr. S', counted as Jinx's 'sister'  
BEN: 10 year old taken in by 'Mr. S'(I'm not sure about BEN's real age so I just made one up), counted as Jinx's 'brother'  
Smile: Seeing dog for EJ  


**Author's Note:**

> Reminder; All the relationships will be platonic until they are 14 and Harry will not date any pastas  
> signs are in ~~ and writing is in []  
> Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know if I need to update the tags, I'm still pretty new to ao3. Next update whenever I feel like it but I will try to update soon, farewell!


End file.
